<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hotel Managers Perspective by DigitalMess90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282863">A Hotel Managers Perspective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMess90/pseuds/DigitalMess90'>DigitalMess90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perspective [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Infatuation, Obsession, Prostitution, Sexual Content, Stalking, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:06:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMess90/pseuds/DigitalMess90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set slightly before but running parallel with 'A Working girls Perspective' </p>
<p>See the story from Charlie's eyes as she desperately tries to stay positive despite being alone in her plans to get her hotel a success and as she battles the demons in her own head as she starts to obsess over someone she's never seen before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Vaggie/ Anyone Who Pays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perspective [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hotel Managers Perspective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I’m awake, I blink, stretch and yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Said to no one, it's just me as I roll over onto my side. I just can’t stand the idea of silence filling the room, and it would be nothing but silence if I didn’t talk to myself. I slide out of bed, the feeling of my pyjamas ruffling back down feels nice, silken thread, something my mother had gifted me… mom how long since I’ve heard your voice? Do you hate me too? Carpets warm enough on my bare feet and I walk over to the curtains and pull them back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pentagram city… my home and filled with my people, pressing a palm against glass I let out a long sigh. I want to help, I don’t want my people to suffer any more. Why won’t they listen? Why am I always fighting this thing by myself. My focus shifts and I’m looking at my own reflection… Why do I always look sad? Hells, it’s taking more and more effort to put on a smile and it feels like my cheeks are struggling, I stretch and grimace but there we go… there’s the happy Charlie. Another stifled yawn, I never seem to sleep too well at the moment, probably stress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving over I open the door to my bathroom and step inside and get my pink toothbrush out of the small cup before a blob of toothpaste is on it and I brush my teeth, first set done, spit and rinse. Load up the toothbrush again and with a small amount of concentration my fangs are on display, I hate how sharp they are, I’ve ruined so many brushes and that’s the other thing, two forms, two sets of teeth need cleaning. Doubles my morning routine but I don’t want disgusting fangs, not one bit! Concentration lapses and my hand slips, the toothbrush is sliced cleanly in half and clatters into the basin. I look at it and sigh, I was done anyway but there we go again. I open up the cupboard behind the mirror and pull out the second pink toothbrush from its multipack and open it, gather the plastic and old brush I put them in the bin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time to get dressed, I strip down and apply some deodorant using a roller ball, I’ve never been a fan of the sprays but when you have a tendency to conjure fire when you get emotional having pressurized gas nearby is not a good idea… have to remember to send another apology note to that store owner. Black trousers on, white shirt and suspenders, red jacket and my black bow-tie, perfect Charlie, ready to get at them. Check the time, it's about time the hotel opened, time for some breakfast first. Stepping out into the hall I lock the door behind me and stride off, it isn’t long before I pass our only residents room, Angel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s trouble at times, but redemption was never going to be easy, I just wished he would take it slightly more seriously, slow down Charlie, I can’t expect them to change over night, this is going to be a careful process, no quick fixes but he’s going to be happy and safe in heaven, I’m sure of it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Miss Charlie.” Niffty excitable tones bring me back to focus on her, she’s zipping around with a large feather duster cleaning cobwebs, with not many guests… with one guest. Not a lot of rooms need cleaning, just mine, Angel’s, Husk, Niffty herself and of course Alastor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning Niffty.” I give her a huge smile and she reciprocates, always cheery that woman, I’m glad for it, can’t have too many Husker’s wandering around, bringing the mood down. She springs past me and zips down the corridor, probably going to clean my room since I’m up, she’d been shouted at by Angel more than enough times when she attempted to make his bed tidy, with him still in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning round I can see Husk barely standing and I can already smell the alcohol, no matter how many times I bring it up I still can’t seem to get him to realize he’s addicted,,, Hopefully soon, I just need to keep bringing it up! Stepping forward I give him a huge smile and he seems to almost groan at my appearance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time for another day! I got a good feeling about this one!” Husk rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good feeling that no fucker’s going to show up.” My expression falls slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, now… I've had some flyers put up, we’ll get guests, soon this place will be full to bursting!” He gave me a hard stare but I battled through it with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah and for next Christmas Santa’s gonna give me that bike I always wanted.” I bounce the balls of my feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god! If you like to cycle, I could get a tandem bike that would be f-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not fucking going to get on a bike, I was being sarcastic… are you always this dense or is it just too early for you? And I thought I was the hungover one…” I deflate… I thought it would be fun if /maybe we could do something, guess not. It’s hard to hide the disappointment, not like Husk has ever really cared about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… well I guess I’ll go have breakfast, give me a ring if you need anything.” He nods as he pulls out a bottle and pops the cork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure, I’ll let you know when the crowds of desperate souls turn up.” I say nothing and head towards the dining hall. Niffty has set out the breakfast things so I grab a bowl and pour myself some ‘Hellio’s’ I like this, the little crunchy hoops have a cinnamon kick, drowning them in milk I take myself and sit down, the room is silent apart from the occasional scrape of my spoon against the bowl. About halfway through Alastor walks in, holding a cup of steaming black coffee, I shudder. He likes it black and without sugar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning Al!” I wave over cheerily. “Are you having breakfast?” Alastor shook his head and took a sip of coffee as he made his way over to stand beside me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Afraid not, I had a rather large dinner last night.” Alastor isn’t one for small talk but it's nice to talk to someone, so of course I’m going to ask for details.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh what did you have?” Alastor shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I never did ask his name.” My stomach sinks and I push my breakfast away from me, suddenly not hungry, it looks like he wanted that reaction because of that grin on his face, its like his entire purpose is to just put me off things. I’m grateful for him, I really am. After that fiasco with my big opening announcement on 666 news, he was the only one to approach interested in helping me… well he was interested in it being entertaining, but an overlord has some weight and we actually got two employees out of it. I just wish he would take it as seriously as I do! He knows how  important this is to me, yet he always does his own thing and often hinders as much as helps my hotel, the Happy Hotel was supposed to be a safe haven, but with the way Alastor stalks the halls I can’t imagine anyone feels really safe around him, and that’s another thing, that stupid joke of his to turn it into the ‘Hazbin Hotel’ I have enough problems without having to deal with rebranding! Plus it makes me seem like more of a joke than everyone already thinks I am.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Al…” He gives a wink and takes another sip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Charlie, you know what I am, don’t be surprised. Besides, I agreed to your silly terms, he wasn’t on his way here and he certainly doesn’t work here so that's a free meal.” I frown and look up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But doing that sort of thing is just going to hinder your redemption!” He laughs, it's a cruel humourless laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My redemption? What wacky nonsense… I’m exactly where I need to be, but please let me know if you get another fool to join up, there’s only so much of the spider I can stomach.” He doesn’t even believe in my work… Does anyone? Still, whilst he’s brought up the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of getting more foot traffic, I really think we should look at using your radio broadcasts, you know to advertise the hotel?” He looks at me and shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those broadcasts are for my entertainment. I do not mix my work and my play together, unless of course you’re willing to let me hunt in the hotel?” I rub my temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No…” I sigh, I will just have to try later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s your answer, besides weren’t you quite content putting up flyers?” I think he just wants me running endless errands around the city… still I do have a new place to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, was planning on trying Valentino’s territory… a lot of souls there.” Alastor gives me a large pat on the back jolting me forwards uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m sure a few of those desperate and broke will be more than willing to try this silly thing!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alastor please don’t call this silly, it’s important to me!” He doesn’t respond, I turn my head and he’s gone… of course he is, he always likes to vanish when I’m midway through a conversation. I reluctantly pull my bowl back towards myself and continue eating. I probably won't be getting lunch so I might as well just finish this, all that’s left in the bowl was the cinnamon milk, I bring the bowl to my lips and tilt drinking it down, I must look like such a child but it's so much fun finishing off breakfast like this, I’m pretty sure I’ve got a huge milk moustache so wipe my face with a napkin and get up. Time to get some more hotel guests!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another disappointing day, not one person was interested in me handing out flyers and I swear, they’re getting more creative with their insults each day I try, I huff and place my hand against the armrest in the back of the limo and press my chin against my palm, looking out the tinted windows. Razzle and Dazzle are driving me back, I’m just watching the souls go pass and let out another sigh. Surely they don’t want to keep doing this and risk getting exterminated by angels, why does no one see that a humane solution is best? I… I just want to help! I feel something welling up, not again, not another day of crying Charlie. I just wish I had someone… anyone who would share this with me, I’m… well, I’m so desperately lone-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blink and I would have missed it, but my attention tears away from my horrible thoughts as I focus on what is outside the limo. Just beyond the streets, is a woman… no, a goddess. I’ve never been more grateful for tinted windows as I’ve pressed my entire face up against the window to stare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cascading silvery hair, like starlight. And it runs all the way down her back, Is that a soft pink eye? Stupid tinted windows I can’t tell, I think it's pink… Whatever, that large eye frames her face so perfectly, a red cross over the other eye? Probably how she died, but covered by her hair it suits her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s beautiful, radiant… an angel… a tiny waist, but those legs, hidden behind fishnets I can see her grey skin, not a flaw in sight… not a single one, skin’s so smooth I could probably slide her down a hallway. She’s wearing a short miniskirt and a crop top that is enhancing her breasts, not that they need enhancing, those amazing breasts are probably the softest and… oh god, what the hell am I doing. I blink and my hand was already resting on the door handle, I was about to just leap out of a moving vehicle. I look back and she’s gone… no she’s gone! I’m frantically scanning but I just can’t see her anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who was she? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I close my eyes for the remainder of the journey back, I need to remember her face… well how am I going to forget? Not her… never. When we get back I completely forget about dinner, I’m not hungry now, how can I be hungry in a time like this. I’m just pacing my room, back and forth… back and forth. Come on Charlie, let's be rational, she wasn’t walking so she was standing… if she was standing she might have been working? That was Valentino’s turf… oh god could she be… was she a prostitute? The idea that maybe she disappeared because she had been hired by someone, the thought sinks into my stomach like a lead weight and before I know it my desk has been set on fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I yell in panic before calming myself down and pulling the fire back out of existence, I look at my hand and my nails are significantly longer. Confused I ran straight to the bathroom, yeah… clear as day, red eyes and horns. Why did that thought elicit such a strong reaction?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Because she’s with someone that isn’t you.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought rang out and it sent a spiral of panic through me. Come on, really? Just because she was the most perfect creature I’ve ever seen doesn’t mean I have to go all crazy because she has sex for money… does it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She has sex for money… I have money, I need her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m out my door before I even know what’s happening, I need to find her again. I don’t need  to be weird about it, I’m just going to pay her, we’ll have sex and then I’ll tell her I love her. No! Not that Charlie! You haven’t even spoken to her, you don’t even know what her name is! I bet whatever it is, it’s magical… I’ve never felt such a primal draw to anyone, I need her… this is a need, a dirty great big need. How fast am I moving? I didn’t even take the car. Everything is a blur, I just need that goddess beneath me, squirming as we make love. I love her, I love her, I love her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, hell's… I can’t think straight, what has she done to me? This is surely a sin… surely wrong, but I don’t care, not in the slightest, I’ll pay whatever she wants, I have money saved up… I’ll give her every penny I’ll ever have if I can keep her! I think this is the street? But where is she? I can’t find her and marching up and down all I’m getting is odd looks, no one understands, if they knew what I was feeling right now, they’d all help me! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Think Charlie, think, think, think! She’s not here… if she was I would have seen her, I don’t know her name,  where she lives or anything. But I do know where she works, and if there’s one person who knows all about his employee’s it’s Valentino. I change direction suddenly and almost walk head first into someone. I mumble an apology against a torrent of swearing and quickly leave him in the dust. I’ve met Valentino a couple of times. Well, being the princess of hell when I was younger I met virtually all the Overlords, I know the rumours about him, he’s not a nice person, but I think he probably cares about the people who work for him, why else would he pay so much attention to what each of them are doing, yeah I think he’s got a bit of good in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music’s loud but my luck is with me today, Valentino is sitting on his couch with a couple of girls by his side. As much as people might not like me right now, they don’t refuse when I move over to talk to him, my name still has some meaning, even if they do drag it through the mud daily. I see his face shift towards me, eyes behind those titled glasses narrow slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess Charlotte, what a surprise!” I give a smile and wave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Err, H-Hi! Valentino… I wanted to ask you about someone who works for you…” His teeth flash in a smile and the light seems to glint across his golden tooth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re here to try and take anyone else away from me, I’m afraid you’ve run out of luck sweetie, you already have my Angel-cakes hold up in that hotel of yours and I won’t lose another of my workers to you.” I shake my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no… I’m looking for someone to hire.” His eyes practically explode out of his head and he sits up, apparently I have his full attention now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, why didn’t you say so, I’ve got plenty of little birds and bees who’ll be happy to take care of every one of your delights…” Probably already thinking about how he can use this against me in some way, I don’t care, I need to see her, tonight!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not anyone… I need to see someone.” Valentino raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone already caught your eye? Well go on do tell.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I err, I don’t know their name, but they’ve got grey skin… silver hair, one eye?” Don’t tell him that she’s Aphrodite amongst mortals… don’t tell him how I still can’t stop seeing her face when I close my eyes. Valentino looks hard at me for just a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And where was she?” I blink, why doesn’t he know her, I thought he would know everyone who worked for him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was a couple of streets over, by the strip club, you know the one with that big sign out the front? The dancing imp one!” Valentino almost looks angry for a moment but he hides it with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m afraid Charlie I’m going to have to disappoint you, she’s not available right now, are you sure there’s no one else that could take your mind off that one?” I shake my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No, it has to be her!” I look dejected at the floor, Valentino shifts and stands up and stretches to his impressive height.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some business to attend to.” He moves past me without a word and I turn, confused as I watch him leave, a couple of his bouncers seem to follow him out the door, something doesn’t sit right with me. I don’t want to stay here, she’s not here. I leave and just happen to catch the back of Valentino as he walks off, towards where I said I saw her, that can’t be a coincidence right? Lucky he’s so tall and everyone gives him a wide berth, well it’s either that or get pushed to the ground by one of those large demons  either side of him. Another street and he’s definitely going towards where I saw her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then my breath catches in my throat… there she is… perfection. For a brief moment I wonder if Valentino was getting her ready to see me, perhaps he would ask if she was free to spend time with me, I start to feel giddy. Then everything turns upside down when I see both his goons grab her and she starts shouting. Oh god, there’s a crowd and I’m desperately trying to push through but I can’t, I hear everything though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FUCKING LET GO OF ME!” There was a thud and a gasp, I think Valentino just hit her… oh hells.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bitch you need to learn that you’re in my turf… and if you’re in my turf you fucking work for me, or not at fucking all.” A gasping, shuddering splutter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Sorry” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See? Now this is just a warning, I catch you again in any of my fucking places and I’ll break each and everyone of those pretty teeth, right out of your head… Now if you wanna work for me I think I could get a pretty thing like you to earn some real money, I’ve already got a client.” A choking noise and spitting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No! I’ll n-never work for someone like you!” Valentino’s voice grew deadly quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be fucking careful what you say around me, a pretty face only gets you so far… you’ll come crawling to me soon enough… now get the fuck out of my sight and off my fucking turf.” There were footsteps and I think they left, I still can’t see anything but it doesn’t matter, I'm backing away in a panic. This was my fault, if I hadn’t been so crazy, she wouldn’t have been hurt, oh god I hurt her! This is all my fault… I can’t let this stupid feeling run loose any more, this could have been so much worse, what the hell was I thinking?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I need to make sure she’s alright, this was my fault… Need to make sure she’s okay. Whatever this feeling is I need to push it to one side if it's going to cause her trouble, I won’t get all silly again… not if it's going to cause problems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hells, I wish I knew her name.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've written out the plan but couldn't sleep last night so here's the first chapter for y'all. Hope you enjoy it. Now I've got several other chapters that need some attention.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>